


Pancakes at Two in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, No Smut, POV First Person, Stuttering, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert wants her to make him pancakes. No he doesn't care how late it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes at Two in the Morning

Today's world meeting was typical. England tried to kill France after France tried to kiss him. Italy wanted pasta. Russia tried to become one with everyone. Poland was wearing a skirt. America proclaimed himself the hero. Cuba thought I was America in drag....who started that rumor that America was a part time transvestite anyway? Germany yelled at everyone. Belarus tried to marry Russia. Prussia declared himself awesome. Everyone else wondered why we even invite Prussia to the world meeting anymore. Romano called Spain a tomato bastard. America thought I was a ghost. Nothing unusual about this meeting at all. Even I was on the exact schedule. Show up on time, listen and take notes, Kumakesa asks who I am, explain to Kumajerry that I am Canada the one that feeds her, wait patiently for Germany to ask for my presentation, get sat on by Russia, hit Russia over and over again praying that Russia will notice and get up off of my lap, spend rest of meeting with Russia on my lap, and Germany never even mentioned me once. The usual. Yeah, my life can kinda suck sometimes, but at least they remembered to invite me this time. Sometimes I wonder why I even show up at all.

This weeks meeting was in New York and that meant I would have to drive myself back to Canada. The drive home was long and hectic. By the time I got home I was sleepily wondering why I even bothered.

Hopefully the next meeting will be in Canada, but I highly doubt it.Now in my room, I got out of all of my clothing except for my panties and walked to the closet. I grabbed an oversized hockey jersey and put it on. I undid my pigtails letting my curly hair fall to its full length and put my glasses on the nightstand. I hopped into bed and let my tiredness wash over me and left my worries for another day.

~~~~~~~~~~Time-skip brought to you by all of England's fairy friends~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, I fell right back into consciousness. The bed seems to be moving up and down. That's strange. I lazily opened one eye and looked for an explanation. Oh, it's just Prussia hopping up and down on my bed like a four year old. I'll just try to fall asleep again now. Wait a second...what?! Both my eyes snap open to see Prussia staring down at me as he did indeed hop up and down like a four year old.

"I thought you were never going to wake up Frau."

All I could muster up for a response was a simple "Huh?". I know I am a genius.

"Make the awesome me your awesome pancakes." He said with a self satisfied smirk. A turned to look at the alarm clock on the dresser. Two o'clock in the morning. Two o'clock the freaking morning. That hoser!

"G-Gilbert......c-can I call you that?"

"That would be awesome Frau."

"W-well Gilbert y-y-you d-do realize t-that it is t-two o-o'clock in the m-m-morning r-right?"

"Ja. Now make me mein pancakes." He looked down at me with his red eyes like I was mentlely challenged.

"N-no." I dug my head deeper into my pillow, fixed my blanket, and thought mabye I could get some more sleep.

"Make me pancakes.....or I'll invade your vital regions." I didn't take him all that seriously and continued to attempt to fall into wonderful slumber yet again.

"If that's what you want mein Frau~" I could hear the smirk in his voice. He pushed me from my side to my back, grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, and straddled my hips. I looked at his face. The smirk I heard in his voice was there all right. Mon Dieu, I don't think even a shark can smile that wide. His crimson eyes seemed to be glazed over with some unreconizible emotion. He is be bluffing. The albino let out one of his unquie laughs that sounds like a tire losing air and then roughly kissed me on the lips biting my bottom lip for entry. When I didn't open my mouth he bit down harder and drew blood making me gasp. He took this opertunity to slip his tough into my mouth exploring every square milimeter in there. He has to bluffing. He quickly broke the kiss panting and moved on to my neck. He just has to be bluffing, right? His free hand squeezed my breast. Then it slowly trailed down to my thighs. He made small circles as he went down. His hand slipped under my hockey jersey and was getting uncomfortably close to the southern Canadian border. He found the waistband of my panties and started to slide them off very, very, very slowly. He was serious.

"A-alright! I'll m-m-m-make y-you the god damn p-p-pancakes! Is t-t-that w-w-what y-y-you w-w-w-want!?!" I screamed. He froze up and stayed in the exact *cough*awkward*cough* position we were for a couple minutes as if he was deciding something. Finally he hopped off me and let out another one of his weird laughs. I laid there simply processing what had just happened. Prus......er.......Gilbert sat on the foot of my bed staring at me.

"Are you gonna make me pancakes or do I have to get back to what I was doing before?" He said nonchalantly. He didn't have to tell me twice. I shot out of bed like a rocket and began to race down the hall and to the stairs.

As Gilbert caught up with me he muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear,"Eager aren't we."

When I made it to the kitchen I started the pancakes instantly and Gilbert just sat at the kitchen table staring at me with blood red eyes in silence. Can Gilbert even be this quite naturally? Probably not.

I decided to break the silence,"Um.......w-what d-does F-Frau m-m-mean?"

Gilbert seemed to snap out of some sort of daydream. Is it just me or is his nose bleeding a little bit? "Huh?"

"I s-s-said w-what does F-Frau m-m-m-mean?"

"Oh...don't worry about it."

"O-o-o-one d-d-day I f-find o-out w-w-what F-Frau m-means a-a-and if you a-are c-c-calling m-me s-something m-m-m-mean I'll....." My voice trailed off.

"Kesesese~ You'll what Frau?" Gilbert's eyes lit up and a smile came to his face. I instantly looked down at the pancakes and didn't speak again until they were ready.

"Do you want maple syrup on your pancakes?" I asked as I placed the short stack in front of him.

"Ja." I poured a generous amount of maple syrup on the pancakes. I walked to the seat opposite of him at the kitchen table and sat down. Prussia, or Gilbert, is very.......character as far as I know him and that says nothing. I know he has a large ego like my brother, lives in Germany's basement, he is one of Papa's best friends, the country he represents no longer exists so it is sort of a miracle that he is even alive, and now apparently he likes pancakes from the way he is wolfing them down. Is he even eating them or is he just rubbing them on his face?

Prussia looked up from his plate,"What Frau, do you think I'm sexy?" Oh gosh, I must have been staring.

"W-what k-k-kind of p-person s-says s-stuff l-l-like 'if y-you don't make me p-pancakes I'll invade your vital regions'......w-when it is like two o'clock in the m-m-morning......a-and m-m-m-means it?"

"I don't know, mabye an awesome one. What kind of person denies the awesome me pancakes?" Typical Gilbert. I'm starting to feel bad for Germany. Not only does he have to take care of Italy, but he also has to put up with this kind of nonsense everyday. If I was Germany I would have been praying for Prussia's death that should have already happened. Mabye there are benefits to being invisible most of the time. Then a sudden thought hit me.

"Shouldn't you be in Germany right now?"

"I may be the needed dose of awesome in his life but he can survive without the awesome me for a little bit." Okay....that didn't really answer anything. Wait a minute!

"W-why d-do you k-k-know w-where I live?"

"Well---"

"Wait....h-how did y-you e-e-even get in here in t-t-the f-first place?"

"Because I'm awesome like that."

"T-that isn't an answer."

"That is for the awesome me to know and you to find out. Also, the doormat isn't a very good place to hide a spare key. Now more awesome pancakes woman!"

"E-excuse me!"

"You heard me Frau! More pancakes! Or I could always-"

"Okay! Okay!" That night I ended up making him eight more batches of pancakes before he finally left. I stood at the doorway for a minute after he left to make sure he was really gone. Then I looked under the doormat. Darn it! I really do need better hiding places for my spare key.

"Who ever you are, next time you and your boyfriend decide to get busy make sure I'm not in the room first, but if you don't do that then at least go all the way though with it." I turned around. Had yet another person broken into my house? Nope...it was just Kumataki. Wait...did she just call Gilbert my boyfriend. You know what I'm to tired to care. I went back to bed and fell back into glorious sleep without even realizing that Gilbert doing stuff like this to me was to become almost everyday thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at least two years ago in a half an hour to test if a certain typing thing worked. Looking back it now all I can do is cringe. I am so sorry. I am posting this for reasons. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
